Fax One shot
by love-life.live-love
Summary: MAx and Fang are wrestling. What will happen when Fang wins?


_**Heya guys! This is a Maximum Ride story.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Max: Say it kitty!**_

_**Me: But but…**_

_**Max: do it or face the wrath of me**_

_**Fang: do it or Max will...**_

_**Me: Fine! I don't own Maximum ride! JP does though**_

_**Read the story! This is a little one shot. Hope you like it. A Max and Fang get together. After MR3**_

MPOV

He growled at me across the table. Fang and I were wrestling. We loved it, because neither of us ever won, we would always end up laughing on the floor, well mainly _I _ would laugh, because Fang doesn't do laughing. Hell, he hardly ever cracked a smile, though when he did, it made the world spin faster, okay it made my world spin faster, no-one else loved it as much as I did. No-one loved him as much as I did. I loved Fang. I suddenly realised, I loved him so much that every other feeling was a poke, while this was a full on roundhouse kick, excuse me for the pain analogy, you try growing up in dog crates. Escaping. Then being chased by Erasers 24/7. Fang leapt at me, shaking me out of my thoughts, but, unfortunately, I was too late, by the time I was on full alert he had me pinned on to the floor, practically straddling me, and all thoughts of fighting left my head. He leant forward slowly, my breathing quickened, he was going to kiss me I thought, mentally squealing. Ugh, I sound like a teenage girl in love. Wait, I am one. As Fang leant past my lips, I couldn't hide my disappointment. Luckily though he couldn't see my face. Then he whispered in my ear

"I told you so!" My heart sped up, and my breathing hitched. I could feel his hot breath on my neck, I shivered lightly, though I was annoyed._ Just kiss me already!, _ I thought _ I love you, you idiot._

_I knew you loved Fang!_ An angelic voice squealed in my head.__

_I love you Ange, but out of my head. Now. _ I felt her presence leave my head.

"Fang," I breathed out, sighing contentedly, I turned my head and finished.

"I love you." I pressed my lips to his, and he froze. I inwardly slapped myself, I was such an idiot. Fang didn't like me more than a sister. I began to pull away, when Fang wrapped his arms protectively around my waist, keeping me close, and responded to my kiss, quite eagerly, I might add. My fingers tangled in the hair at the base of his neck. I bit his bottom lip, trying to stifle a moan (Fang didn't do so well at that). The great Maximum Ride does not… any train of thought left my head, as Fang slipped his tongue into my mouth. I didn't moan. Okay, just a little. Not really, I moaned loads, but hey I had an excuse, I was making-out, with Fang, the sexiest, by far, guy on the earth. This felt amazing. His hands roamed my lower body, sliding slightly underneath my shirt, I shivered with delight, with another unsuccessful attempt at stifling a moan. Fang pulled away slightly.

"I have loved you since the day we learnt to fly Max," He whispered against my lips.

**This is a two shot actually. It's just the same thing in FPOV**

FPOV

I growled at her, for show, of course. We were wrestling. Neither of us ever won, and that was the joys of it all. We had had a little argument, over who was better, and decided this was the best way to do it. Max got a distracted look on her face. She was so cute when she got a faraway look I thought. No. Stupid. She thinks of me as a brother, I focused on the look on Max's face, not like she was talking with the voice, just thinking. I pounced, shaking her out of her reverie a moment too late. I had already pinned her to the floor, and was straddling her, as I leant forward I had to fight the urge to kiss her. I leant past her lips to her ear, and breathed down her neck.

"I told you so." I whispered. Much to my delight her breathing hitched, and she shivered slightly. No stop it. I mentally hit myself

"Fang," She breathed, and my heart sped up. She sighed contentedly and it took all the self-control I had in me, not to attack her with my lips, she turned her head.

"I love you." Then her lips were on mine. I froze. This couldn't be real. I had loved Max for so long. She began to pull away, when I realised that I might as well make the most of the girl I loved kissing me. So I pulled her back to me, and kissed her with all I had. I focused on putting every emotion I felt for her in this kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist, so that she wouldn't run away from me. Her fingers ran up my arms and around my neck, sending shocks up my arms, Max's fingers knotting into the hair at the base of my neck, Max bit my bottom lip, and I moaned. Okay. Payback for that. I slid my tongue inside her already-open mouth. She freaking moaned, and it sent shivers of delight up me at the sound of it. I ran my fingers over her torso, before sliding them slightly under her shirt. She moaned again. I pulled away slightly and whispered against her lips.

"I have loved you since the day we learnt to fly Max,"


End file.
